darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Mummy
Mummies are undead creatures commonly found in tombs and pyramids, such as the Jaldraocht Pyramid from the Desert Treasure quest, on the cliffs near the tombs of Ullek from the Dealing With Scabaras quest and the Jalsavrah Pyramid from the Pyramid Plunder minigame. They can also be found in the Chaos Tunnels. Mummies are the only monsters that can drop Ancient staves, although this is a quite rare drop. If you've purchased an Ancient staff from Eblis and lost it, and do not want to buy one from another player, killing these monsters is your only choice. Strengths and weaknesses Mummies are Undead, which means that wearing a Salve amulet (e) provides a significant combat boost. Mummies are primarily weak to fire type magic spells. When hit by a fire spell, the mummy catches on fire, although this effect does not cause any more damage than the spell itself. On death, they will turn into Mummy ashes and fall to the ground. Pyramid Plunder mummies do not exhibit this behavior, although they are still weak to fire. The level 70 mummies can deal moderate damage for their level, hitting a maximum of 200 life points. The level 77 mummies are slightly stronger, with a max hit of around 220, and can hit consistently even through strong melee defence (such as Robes of subjugation). They aren't too dangerous, but if necessary, players can use Protect from/Deflect Melee to reduce damage taken. This is especially recommended when fighting mummies in desert areas such as Ullek, where many players wear Desert camouflage gear or Desert robes instead of defensive armour, to reduce water consumption and avoid the effects of desert heat. There is an area in the Chaos Tunnels with 12 non-aggressive level 77 mummies. If the player uses a decent fire spell, they can get a good kill rate, and the drops of herbs, jewellery, rune items, and Ancient staves will help pay for runes and/or food consumed. Aggressive mummies can continually spawn from the Sarcophagus's found in the Jaldraocht Pyramid, with another spawning as soon as the last is defeated. If players position themself between two Sarcophagus, this can be used for a relatively low-attention way of killing mummies, particularly useful if hunting for their champion scroll. Ice spells and chinchompas Before the Evolution of Combat, the mummies in the Chaos Tunnels were aggressive, enabling players to receive large amounts of magic and ranged experience by using Ancient Magicks and Red chinchompas, respectively. Approximately 230,000 experience an hour could be earned by gathering up the mummies and attacking them. While these methods can still be used, it is no longer recommended to do so, as the mummies are no longer aggressive, and gathering them up is much more tedious as a result. Swamp titans Swamp titans are useful auxiliaries when fighting mummies in areas with large concentrations of mummies, like the Chaos Tunnels or Ullek. Although the swamp titan's normal melee attack is not particularly strong against mummies, its special move, swamp plague, is quite effective as it can poison numerous mummies. The poison starts at 58 damage and decreases over time. The basic strategy is to use a protection prayer or Soul Split, attack the mummies with Blood Burst or Blood Barrage, and frequently use the swamp titan's special move to keep poisoning the mummies. (The special move is a two-step process; see the Swamp titan article for details about how to use the move.) Locations * Pyramid Plunder minigame - level 70 mummies. * Jaldraocht Pyramid - Level 77 mummies. (These can also be spawned from the Sarcophagus) * The ruins of Ullek - Level 74 mummies. ** These mummies are killed to obtain Scabarite notes. * Chaos Tunnels - Level 77 mummies. Although the Pyramid Plunder level 70 mummies are weak for their level, most players regard it a waste of time to train on them, as they only drop bones (rather than the ashes other mummies drop). Mummies are only found by opening the sarcophagi in the pyramid, and there's a chance there will be no mummy in a sarcophagus. It takes several seconds to open a sarcophagus; there's just one sarcophagus in each of the eight rooms in the pyramid; each room requires a minimum Thieving level to enter (21 for the first room, rising to 91 for the eighth room). Examine text Normal: * Where's my mummy? * But who's the daddy? * A tightly-wrapped monster. * A spooky, bandaged dead dude. * A victim of poor first aid. * Warning: Highly flammable. When on fire: * Someone's old flame, perhaps? * A victim of poor barbeque skills. * This one's on fire! When turned into 'Mummy ashes': * A tightly-wrapped monster. Pyramid Plunder: * A wizened old warrior. * This mummy looks like it means business! * An irate warrior-mummy. * An irate mummy. Champions' Challenge Mummies are one of the 'races' who have lesser champions in the Champions' Challenge Distractions and Diversion. To fight the Mummy Champion, the player must kill mummies until one drops a Champion scroll, which is a very rare drop. Drops 100% drops Charms Weapons and armour Jewellery Herbs Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia * Prior to the Evolution of Combat, the mummies that come out of the sarcophagi in the Jaldraocht Pyramid had 10 life points, a maximum hit of 170, and could only be killed by fire spells. What's more interesting is that they were also level 138 like the mummies roaming around the pyramid and have the same drops as the roaming mummies. There are also two or three places in the pyramid where no roaming mummies will attack the player. * Previously, mummies in the Pyramid Plunder minigame were aggressive to anyone. After a patch note on 7 November 2014, they are only aggressive to the player who open its Sarcophagus and no longer to others in the room. * While on fire, mummies' examine text changes. This only happens if the player continues to use fire spells. Otherwise, it will change back. * When a burning mummy is killed and turns into 'Mummy ashes' as it dies, the Mummy ashes are always level 77, regardless of the original mummy's level. In the brief time they are present, Mummy ashes cannot be attacked (but can be examined). * On the release date of the Evolution of Combat, there was a glitch that causes the player to receive only one experience for killing mummies if they use fire spell, most likely due to them changing to 'Mummy ashes' when killed that way. They would still give normal experience if killed any other way. This was fixed with the release of Demon Flash Mobs on 28 January 2013. * In February 2012, the mummies in the Chaos Tunnels and in the Jaldraocht Pyramid had their combat levels increased from 103 to 138. This also increased their Ancient Effigy drop rates. This made them popular for players to target them, as they only have 10 life points and they're easily killed by even the weakest types of fire spells. Their popularity has dropped since the effigy drop rate reduction. See also * Mummy warrior * Mummy champion * Guardian mummy * Salve amulet (e) nl:Mummy fi:Mummy